Unexpected
by love-to-write021
Summary: Lucas is moving. Riley and Maya have to face facts. He's leaving for good. Can they find a way to make him stay? Or is the trio breaking up?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first fan-fic, and I really hope you like it. Please, no mean comments. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is a Rucas and Lucaya story. The triangle continues. I hope enjoy it!

 _Chapter 1_

Riley and Maya both went into the Matthew's apartment, and saw Lucas sitting on the couch with a frown on his face.

"Hey, Ranger Rick," said Maya tossing her coat on the seat next to him, and sitting down.

"Lucas," said Riley noticing the boy's sad features.. "What's wrong?"

Lucas looked up. "I have some bad news."

Riley smile, thinking that Lucas's news couldn't be too bad. She sat on the arm of the sofa, and looked into Lucas's hazel eyes. "Well? What is it?"

"I'm moving."

Riley was so stunned, she couldn't say anything. It was Maya who said, "What do you mean you're moving?!" She stood up and moved to be in front of him. "You can't move."

"My dad got a new job," Lucas said, looking down. He couldn't look the girls in their eyes.

"You're kidding. Right?" Riley said. She looked down at him with troubled eyes, hoping he would say 'yes', but all he did was shake his head. "But… You can't leave." She slid from the arm of the couch, down to a cushion, and rested her hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"He is, Riley," Maya said tears cascading down her cheeks. Grabbing her coat, she stormed out the door.

"MAYA!" Riley tried to call after her friend, but it was too late. Riley looked at Lucas who was now staring at the door. "W-will we ever see you again?"

"I don't know." His head turned and looked at Riley. "Riley, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I lo—"

"We're home," said Topanga, walking into the apartment. She had a grocery bag in her hand, and behind her, Cory held another. "Oh, hi Lucas." She went over to the kitchen and put her bag on the table. "You staying for dinner?"

"No," Cory said shaking his head. "He can't stay."

Riley scowled at her father. She got that he always wanted to protect his 'little girl', but right now wasn't the time. "He is staying," said Riley. She wanted to get as much time as possible before Lucas left.

"Actually, I can't," said Lucas as Cory whispered, "Yes!" Lucas stood and glared at him.

"I mean, that's so sad," Cory added with sarcasm before turning and doing a little happy dance.

Lucas shook his head with a small grin before turning his attention back to Riley. "Maybe I can come over later tonight."  
"No," said Cory shaking his head.

Riley smiled, ignoring her father's words. "It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Riley had been waiting on the couch for the past ten minutes hoping that Lucas would be there soon.

"Maybe he just got delayed," said Topanga. There was a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks Mom," said Riley staring at the door with hope.

There was a knock, and Riley jumped up, running for the door. She was beginning to think Lucas wasn't gonna show. She opened the door and —

It wasn't Lucas. It was Maya.

"Oh," riley said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Hi Maya."

"Hi Riles." Maya went inside the apartment and looked at Topanga. "Hi Mrs. Matthews."

"Window?" Riley asked.

Maya nodded, and headed to Riley's room. Once inside, Maya whipped around to face her friend. "How could Lucas do this?!"

"I don't know," said Riley, staring at the floor. She couldn't meet her friends gaze, and she was completely unaware about the pink tear marks that were on Maya's face. She had been crying ever since she left the first time. "Try loving him and having him leave."

Riley couldn't see it, but Maya's cheeks paled. "R-right," she choked out.

Her voice was unsure, and Riley looked up to see her friend looking worried. "You don't like him, right?"

Maya was silent.

"Right, Peaches?" Riley was becoming more fearing by the moment that her best friend might like the boy that she liked.

"Of course not." Maya tried to fake a smile, but failed. "You like him. He's all yours."

"That's not what I asked. Do. You. Love. Lucas?"

Maya looked down. She couldn't meet her friends gaze as she whispered, "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"You… You like Lucas, too?" Riley asked. She couldn't believe it. All this time, she thought Maya didn't like anybody, when, in reality, they both liked Lucas. It made sense now. All the nicknames Maya had given Lucas… Why Maya had been so upset when Lucas had told about the move.

"I— I know you like him, but… So do I."

Maya's cheeks turned bright red when she noticed a certain someone standing in the doorway of her best friends room. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin. The boy, Lucas, had eyes the size of golfballs when he heard Maya's confession.

"What?" asked Riley. She still hadn't noticed that Lucas was there. Following Maya's gaze, she turned and faced Lucas. "Well, this is awkward."

"Very," said Lucas. His eyes were pinned on Maya, and Maya couldn't look away.

"Hey, Huckleberry," Maya said with a slight wave. She was too shocked to say anything else.

"Hi, Maya," said Lucas.

"I'm gonna give you two a moment," Riley said, sliding past Lucas and leaving the two alone.

Once alone, Maya tried to go past Lucas and leave too, but Lucas blocked her path.

"Let me go, Lucas." The words shocked Maya. She was hoping her slip, by saying his name instead of a nickname, would go unnoticed. Sadly, you can't always get what you want.

"What did you just say?"

"I said 'let me go'."

"You said 'Lucas'," he said, looking over her. Her long blonde hair framed her angel face. She had grey-ish eyes that were like two beautiful storms.

"No, I didn't Huckleberry."

"Yes you did." Lucas smiled with happiness, though he didn't know why. "Maya, we need to talk about —" While looking over her, he found himself staring at her lips. Maya was still in a trance from those beautiful eyes.

Neither said anything for a long while. They just stared at each other. Then, Lucas leaned down, down until there faces were only an inch from each other.

"Have you ever thought about —" Lucas began, but he didn't have to finish. Maya knew exactly what he was gonna ask.

"Yes."

"Do you want to —"

Again, Maya knew. "Yes."

"Me too," Lucas said. His lips brushed Maya's, and she jumped back.

"But we can't," she stated sadly.

"Why not?"

"Lu— Huckleberry. First of all, you are in love with Riley. Second, we're in _her_ room!"

"But Maya…" Lucas searched for the right words to use. He was finding it very hard not to confess all his feelings then and there. Finally, he gave up resisting. "I love you. At least, I think I love you."

Maya stopped breathing for a moment. She had two options, tell him how she felt, or pretend nothing ever happened and leave. She took the hard option. Even though tears were threatening to fall. "Well I don't love you. I never have. And you love Riley. So it's settled. This never happened." With that, Maya headed out the door. This time, even though he thought about it, Lucas didn't try to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Riley was in the kitchen helping her mom make cookies when she saw her best friend running out of her room. "Maya? What's wrong?" The set the spoon in the bowl of dough, and rushed over to her friend. "Did Lucas say he liked you?" Riley asked, anxious to hear the answer. She was both excited, and nervous to hear it.

"I've… I've got to go," said Maya. Now was not the time to tell Riley. She tried to pass her friend, but Riley grabbed her forearms to keep her from leaving.

"What did he say?" Riley looked into Maya's eyes, hoping the answer would just present itself. It didn't.

"Um… He said —"

"Maya." Lucas came out of the room, finally over the shock.

"Yeah, that's what he said. 'Maya'. Now, I've got to go. I'm sorry." Maya shook off Riley's hands and ran out of the apartment.

"Maya!" Lucas tried to run after her, but Riley stepped in his way.

"What did you say to her?!"

"Just that —" He stopped talking. Earlier, he wanted to tell Riley he loves her, but now? "Just that I'll miss her. When I move." He lied. "Just like I'll miss you." His last few words were just above a whisper. He leaned down, about to kiss her, then stopped himself. He may love both Maya and RIley, but he wasn't a player. He had to make a choice before he kissed either of them. Instead, he settled for a kiss on the cheek, then headed out the door.

Riley was stunned. It wasn't the visit she'd expected. "Um… Okay," she said to the empty doorway.

"What was that all about," Topanga asked. She had just put the cookies in the oven, and now, made her way to her daughter.

"I… I don't know." RIley closed the door, but a second later, there was a knock. With a confused look on her face, she opened the door to find her little brother's 8 year old girlfriend, Ava.

"Hi Miss Mathews," she said in a dramatic voice. Then, she gave a small glance to Riley, and went inside the apartment without being invited in. "Where's my Auggie Doggie Matthews?" She looked around for Auggie.

"Well, Ava," Topanga said, bending down to be at Ava's height. "He's not here right now. But —"

She was cut off by Ava's melodramatics as she pretended to faint on the couch.

Topanga rolled her eyes and looked at Riley.

Riley just shrugged and headed off to her room, letting her mother deal with the drama queen. There was a text from Lucas on her phone. Her heart lept with joy as she pulled up the text.

 _Lucas_ : _Need to talk tomorrow. Sorry for running out earlier._

Quickly, Riley sent a text back letting him know they would meet up after getting off the bus. Then, she put the phone away and closed her eyes, imagining what would happen tomorrow when they talked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Many people have been asking for Rucas chapters. Well, here is the first one with Riley and Lucas. I hope you enjoy.**

 _Chapter 5_

Riley got off the bus and headed over to the nearest tree scanning the parking lot for bus 19, Lucas's bus. It wasn't here yet, so Riley just shrugged and pulled out her phone. She was about to call Lucas when Maya walked past her.

"Maya!" Quickly, Riley slipped her phone in her pocket and grabbed Maya's backpack handle. She pulled it, pulling Maya back a few steps, too.

Maya turned to face Riley and smiled slightly. "Hi. What's up?" she said, tying to sound normal like nothing was out of the ordinary. But, in truth, everything was far from ordinary. Last night, Lucas had sent her a text saying he was sorry for the way he had acted, and that he wouldn't bring it up again. But, Maya didn't really want Lucas to leave her alone.

"What's up? Really?" Riley said sarcastically. "Lets see. You ran out last night after talking to Lucas. And you didn't answer my texts to see if you were okay." She counted the two reasons off on her fingers, adding enphasis to each word.

"Riley..."

"What happened last night?" Riley needed to know what had been discussed. We're Maya and Lucas a thing now? Had they done anything? Why had Maya just ran out? So many things were unsure to Riley, and she needed answers.

"We decided it was best that we weren't together. Anyway, Lucas loves you and wants to be with you. Now there's nothing holding you back. Well, except him moving. But other than that." The truth had to come out sooner or later, and apparently, it was sooner.

Riley had to purse her lips to keep from beaming a smile. She was beyond happy by the declaration. Especially that Lucas only had feelings for her. "So can I have him?" She bit down on her lip, unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

Maya nodded. "Of course you can, Riley. He's all yours."

"Thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you." Riley hugged her friend tightly. Then, she noticed bus 19 pulling into the lot. "I'm going to go see Lucas. Ill see you in class." Without another word, she rushed off.

Many kids got off before Lucas, but Riley waited patiently. Finally, the tall cowboy stepped off the bus and looked Riley up and down. "Hi Riley," he said walking over to her. "Look, I have something to tell you."

"I know," Riley said in the surest tone she could manage. She was still a bit nervous. Lucas was hers, but last time they were together, they could barely talk to one another. What if it happened again? No, she thought. She wouldn't let it.

"You do?"

"Yes," Riley said. Without letting Lucas speak again, she got up on her tippy-toes, and pressed her lips against Lucas's.

Dropping his bag to the ground, he then wrapped his arms around Riley, holding her tight and pulling her closer. This was perfect. It felt right. Like nothing, not even moving away, could keep them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Lucas and Riley had been staring at each other for the last 15 minutes of history class. Cory had tried numerous times to get his daughter attention, but nothing seemed to pull her out of the trance.

"Maya," Cory said walking over the blonde's desk. "What's going on with them?"

"Who? Ranger Rick and Riley?" Maya turned in her seat and looked from her best friend to her crush. They looked perfect together. Quietly, she sighed and face her teacher. "They're in love." She gave him a sad smile, and in that moment, he understood.

"Maya..."

"It's okay," she said.

"Hello?" said Farkle. He waved his hands around trying to get Cory's attention. "Can we get back to Belgium?" He points to the blackboard that has had the same two things on it for the past three days. "Belgium 1831."

"Farkle, I'll make you a deal," said Cory. He walked over to Farkle and rested his hands on the sides of his desk. "You get Riley to stop eyeing Lucas, and I promise that tomorrow, we will talk about Belgium."

Farkle's face lit up with joy. Finally, they were gonna learn about what he's been wanting to hear all year. "Deal." He put out his hand waiting for Cory to shake on it.

"Good." After shaking his hand, Cory went back to his desk and watched as Farkle stood up and walked over to Riley.

"Riley, we need to talk," said Farkle.

Riley simply turned to look at him for a moment, then looked back at Lucas and sighed happily. There was nothing that was gonna tear them apart.

"Riley!"

"Hmm?" Her eyes were pinned on Lucas.

Farkle tried to shake her, but she just kept staring at Lucas. Lucas was doing the same thing to her. "This is hopeless." He turned to Maya and smiled. "Maya -"

"Sorry Farkle. I got nothing."

"Hopeless," muttered Farkle as he went back to his seat and put his head in his hands. Maybe they would never learn about Belgium 1831.

Maya stood up and walked over to Lucas. She whispered something in his ear, and he turned to look at her. Then, back at Riley.

He raised his hand, and said, "Can I leave?"

Cory raised an eyebrow, but said yes. Then, out the door went Lucas.

 **I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Lots more to come. Also, if you like Joshaya, check out "Forbidden Love" by Kalulu031. There's only 2 chapters so far, but it's good. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's been a while since I last posted. Also, I'm having trouble deciding who Lucas should end up with. Leave a comment telling me which girl you think he should end up with. Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 7_

Riley didn't think it was fair. Lucas got to leave, but every time she asked her dad to go so that she could make sure he was okay, her father said no. Finally, the bell had rang and she had got to get out of the classroom. After class, Riley had ran all around the school looking for Lucas, but he was nowhere to be found. She went over to her locker and pulled out her phone. Quickly, she looked through her contacts til she found Lucas's number.

"Hello?" Lucas asked.

"Hi," said Riley, closing her locker and going over to the bench. She sat down, then continued talking. "Where are you? I've looked everywhere."

"Oh, I went home early. I'm helping my dad get some more things packed."

It occurred to Riley that she didn't know when he was leaving. For all she knew, he could be leaving tomorrow! "When is the moving date?" she asked, though she feared the answer. If it was any time this week, her heart might just break.

"Two weeks." The sadness was evident in the boy's voice.

"Can we hang out later?"

"Sure. I'll come over to your place after dinner." There was a voice on the other end that Lucas was talking to, and Riley noticed it was his dad. Lucas's voice was all mumbled, and so was his dad's. "I've got to go," Lucas said, his voice more understandable now that he was talking to Riley.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Just as Riley ended the call, she heard something coming from the girls bathroom, almost like someone was crying. She put her phone into her pocket, and then went in the bathroom to see her friend sitting on the floor crying. "Maya?" Riley rushed to her friends side. "What's wrong?"

Maya looked up and brushed her tears away. "Nothing." A fake smile was on her now pursed lips.

Riley tilted her head to the side slightly. "Maya. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Her eyes were hopeful, but when she saw her friends face, she knew she was wrong. "Right?" she asked again, hoping she was wrong.

"Of course."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I-" Before Maya could finish, they were interrupted by Topanga.

"Are you girls okay?" she asked. She kept glancing between her daughter and Maya.

"Yeah," said Riley. "What are you doing here?"

"You're father forgot his lunch." She held up a paper bag and offered a sad smile. Topanga walked over to Maya, and got down on her knees so they were at the same level. "Everything okay?"

Maya nodded, once again wiping her teary eyes.

Topanga raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "You sure?"

Maya took a deep breath. "Yeah," she said, and was surprised by how normal she sounded again.

"Okay..." She stood back up and turned to her daughter. "I'm going to leave you two alone." She kissed the top of her daughters head, and then left the bathroom.

"We should probably get to class," Riley said.

Maya nodded, and was about to stand up when her phone rang. She checked caller I.D. and saw it was Lucas. A debate formed in her mind whether or not she should answer it.

"Who is it?" asked Riley.

"Wrong number," Maya lied. She hit "decline call", and put her phone back in her pocket. Then, she headed to class with Riley.


End file.
